sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Смерть от смеха
Сме́рть от сме́ха — достаточно редкое явление, при котором длительный и зачастую неконтролируемый смех является причиной наступления биологической смерти человека. В большинстве случаев длительный смех становится причиной острой сердечной недостаточности. Кроме того, к смертям от смеха иногда причисляют гибель человека, вызванную потерей контроля над собой в состоянии приступа хохота. Примеры thumb|220px|right|[[Хрисипп|Хрисипп Солийский, умерший от смеха.]] * Согласно легенде, древнегреческому жрецу и прорицателю Калхасу был точно предсказан день смерти. Когда этот день наступил, а смерть вроде и не думала приходить, Калхас стал смеяться так сильно, что умер от смеха. * В III веке до н. э. древнегреческий философ Хрисипп напоил своего осла вином, а затем умер от смеха, наблюдая, как тот пытается есть инжир. * В 1410 году умер король Мартин I Арагонский. Он смеялся так сильно, что умер от диспепсии.Morris.pdf * Упоминается, что бирманский король в 1599 году смеялся до смерти, когда гостящий итальянский купец сообщил ему, что Венеция является государством без короля. * Смерть от смеха приписывается итальянскому писателю Возрождения Пьетро Аретино: по преданию, он разбил себе голову, упав от взрыва хохота.Waterfield, Gordon, ed. First Footsteps in East Africa, (New York: Praeger Publishers, 1966) pg. 59 footnote. * В 1782 году с некой миссис Фитцхерберт случилась истерика во время представления «Оперы нищих». Когда на сцене появился в роли скупщика краденого Пичема, она принялась смеяться столь громко, что её пришлось вывести из театра. Неконтролируемый смех продолжался всю ночь и следующий день и в итоге стал причиной смерти. * 21 октября 1893 года кубинский поэт Хулиан дель Касаль ужинал с друзьями, когда один из гостей рассказал анекдот, от которого у дель Касаля начался приступ неконтролируемого смеха, что вызвало разрыв аорты, кровотечение и скоропостижную смерть. * 24 марта 1975 года Алекс Митчелл, 50-летний каменщик из города (Великобритания), умер от смеха во время просмотра эпизода телесериала ||The Goodies (TV series)|The Goodies}}. После 45 минут непрерывного смеха Митчелл скончался от сердечной недостаточности. Его вдова позже выразила The Goodies благодарность за то, что сделали последние минуты его жизни столь приятными. В 2012 году внучке Алекса Митчелла поставили диагноз: «наследственный синдром продлённого QT интервала» (проще говоря, аномалия сердечного ритма), поэтому можно предполжить, что и сам Митчелл, страдавший этим дефектом, скорее всего умер от сердечного приступа, спровоцированного долгим, интенсивным смехом.Man who died laughing at Goodies had Long QT syndrome * В 1989 году датский врач Оле Бентсен умер во время просмотра кинокомедии «Рыбка по имени Ванда». Его пульс, по оценкам, достиг 250—500 ударов в минуту, после чего Бентсен скончался от сердечного приступа9 People Who Died Laughing — Death — Book of Lists — Canongate Home. * По сообщениям в Бангкоке в 2003 году развозчик мороженого умер, смеясь во сне. Он продолжал смеяться в течение двух минут, после которых его жена попыталась разбудить его. Вскрытие трупа показало, что он перенёс сердечный приступ, который привёл к смерти. См. также * Болезнь куру иногда неверно называют «смеющейся смертью». Примечания Ссылки * Список необычных смертей, «Редактора.нет», 29.02.2007. * The Last Laugh’s on Him, Snopes.com, 21.06.2012. * [http://www.bmj.com/content/347/bmj.f7274 R. E. Ferner, J. K. Aronson, Laughter and MIRTH (Methodical Investigation of Risibility, Therapeutic and Harmful): narrative synthesis], BMJ 2013, 347, 12.12.2013. * Kadari R, Sarche MA, Krantz MJ. Fatal laughter, Ann Intern Med. 2012; 157:756. Категория:Смерть Категория:Смех Категория:Обстоятельства смерти